


Something happened

by EmressRey



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anidala scene, Ben Solo it’s Anakin Skywalker, English not mine native language, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Rey it’s Padme Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmressRey/pseuds/EmressRey
Summary: News Rey for her Husbandwhat if anidala scene was reylo scene?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Something happened

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my first fanfic and English not mine native language.

My heart pounds and flips over and over. I’m hides behind large pillars in the hope that she will not be noticed. I'm too worried about how Ben will react and what he will say to this news. The warmth of her hands, slightly trembling with excitement, went to the still invisible cause of her anxiety. Stroking the fabric under which her belly was hidden, she noticed this. It's Ben! He is back!  
While he spoke to General Hux, she waited.  
After a few minutes of conversation, Ben ran to her.

A terrible anxiety grew in the lower abdomen, but it disappeared in the embrace of strong arms. He swirled her in the air, as if she did not weigh a single gram. After a few seconds, her lips were covered with warm lips. It was not an ordinary kiss at all, but a kiss of hunger.  
"Oh Ben." That's all she could order right now.

"I missed you, Rey."

Oh, how she missed him. She simply could not convey in words.

"There were rumors that you were killed."  
“I'm wrong, I feel like we have parted our whole lives. I could, if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they'll ever be able to bring us back from the siege of the outer edge. Ben started kissing her lips and neck as Rey's panic rose.

"Wait, not here." Here, they not only show their feelings, they are easy to spot and this increased her anxiety.

"Yes here." God, how unbearable he was. Such a stubborn master. But on the contrary, it worried and excited her.  
“I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married. "  
Oh no, that was their downfall. They shouldn't say such words, especially him.

"Ben, don't say that."  
Embracing her again, he calmed down and released her from his tender embrace. After examining her, he asked. "Are you okay? You are trembling. What's happening?"  
Ben noticed this, and she felt even worse. It's time to tell him. “Something wonderful has happened. Ben .... I'm pregnant. There was a silence between their gazes, and her excitement began to grow again.

"That's ... that's what's wonderful ." A radiant smile appeared on her husband's face, but she, on the contrary, panicked. She has no idea what will happen to them or him. It was against the rules, but their feelings were stronger.

"What are we going to do ..." It sounded like a question and a plea at the same time.

“We're not going about anything right now, okay. This is a happy moment. The happiest moment in my life. “She was ready to cry if she hadn't had time yet. Before she knew it, Rey was drawn into Ben's deep, hot kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so exited and hope you like it! Write what you think about it 💕


End file.
